The Elites
by js43v3r
Summary: Percy Jackson and the PJaTO gang meet The Elites, a legendary group of demigods. Secrets are revealed, and the quest is what you might call dangerous. Are the Elite's really what they're cracked up to be? T because this is my first fanfic, and I'm scared.
1. Chapter 1

The Elites

Chapter 1- Who are the Elites?

Percy Jackson POV

"What do you mean, who are the Elites?"

"Well it's not like anyone has ever bothered telling me!" I complained. I just got back from a Roman camp, gone on this huge adventure to save the world, blah, blah, blah, and _now_ the epic fighting characters show up? What gives?

Annabeth took a deep breath and sighed, as if she expected me to know everything. If she was really my girlfriend, and, trust me, I wouldn't want it any other way, she would know I didn't know _anything_, even if I've gone to camp for a solid 7 years now. Dude, I was the son of Poseidon, the guy who took down Kronos and fought alongside Jason Grace against freaking _Mother Earth_. How is it I'm suddenly uncool for not knowing these 'Elites'?

"The Elites are a group or super-strong demigods who go and find other demigods and bring them to camp. They help out the satyrs." Nico said behind me, making me jump out of my skin. This guy was nice and all, but deep down, he was just a little creep with a big sword and an even bigger daddy. A daddy who just happens to hate my guts and wants to confine me in a prison meant for skeletons, so I guess befriending Nico is the closest to him I'll ever get. But still, how did Nico know about these guys when I had never heard of them?

"The Elites…. Help out the Satyrs?"

"Yeah. They take on the hardest missions. It's so cool that they're coming to camp, since they're usually away on missions all the time." Nico said excitedly. "Maybe they're picking up new recruits!" for a second there, I saw the old Nico, the excited little ten-year old that we picked up a while back. Of course, that was before his sister died that summer. It was strange thinking that now he was 15.

"So how do _you _know about them?"

"Dad talks about one of 'em a lot. He's younger than me and Hazel, but Dad said he's a lot more powerful." A son of Hades. Another one. A Powerful One. That was scary enough. But this kid was also Younger that Nico. Well, I guess that doesn't really mean anything, since Nico was in a time-stopping hotel for a while ("A while" being 60 or so years). But Hazel was 12. That means that there's a super-powerful son of death running around, and I would assume he's like 10 or 11!

"Mom talks about one of them quite a bit, too" Piper said, walking in with Leo. Ever since Jason left, the two seemed a bit out of place.

I scoffed. "So what you're trying to tell me is that one of the Elites is a son of Aphrodite? A lady's man? A charmer?"

"No." Piper's voice had an edge that could probably cut through wood. "He's an impressive charmspeaker, and he has lots of experience."

"The last three," Annabeth cut in "are children of Ares, Themis (the god of thought, not very popular, but, you know), and Apollo. "

So far, the only one I was worried about was the son of Hades.

The horn sounded, and we all headed to the pavilion for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

The Elites

Chapter 2- This is Percy Jackson?

Xander POV

I followed my comrades into the camp. I was new in the Elites, so I had never been to this, "Camp Half-blood". It's not like I was worried, or anything.

I picked up a fallen blossom off the ground, and it shriveled at my touch. Oops.

Shina was tense, as usual, and I watched her for a moment as we walked. Aaron looked as casual as ever as the horseman approached. A few satyrs trailed behind him. The horseman was kind enough and invited us to the pavilion, where a bunch of rowdy kids were eating lunch.

If I had to tell the truth, I'd say it was annoying. If I didn't have to say the truth, I'd still say it was annoying. If I couldn't say anything, I'd think it was annoying. One kid seemed normal out of the hundreds in the dining area. He had a mop of ruffled hair and looked bored. He was sitting alone at a table. He looked a bit like… Dad. This must be the Nico-guy dad was always talking about when he taught me the technique. I swear at least half of me died before I could actually start using the blasted technique. I kept my eye on him, and he noticed me and returned the glance. It was a pretty intense staring contest.

"go ahead and sit at the main table, if you like. ' the Horseman said kindly, gesturing to a place where a chubby guy was sitting,. The chubby guy was a god, what was his name again? Let's just call him the wine-dude.

"It's cool, we can sit with our cabins." William said, walking down to the Apollo table. Shina nodded curtly and walked to the Ares table. Aaron followed her to the pavilion, then walked over to the Aphrodite table. There was a bunch of cute girls at that table, and a lot of hot guy, too. None of them were like Aaron, who was intimidatingly good-looking, not just charming and flirtatious. Kayla placed her hands on my shoulders, no doubt reading my confusion, and walked me over to where the Nico-guy was sitting, atill watching my every move. I subconsciously took out a little figurine from Mythomagic and twirled it in my fingers. It was a centaur, like the horseman that had invited us in.

Kayla left and the boy said something, like 'nice doll. ' I shoved it back in my pocket and held out my hand. I was embarrassed about the 'doll' thing and wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. When the boy didn't take my hand, I sat down next to him and took out a Mythomagic card.

Nico looked over at me. "Hades. Level 3400, attack and defense 5000, weakness against basically nothing." He smiled at me as I stare wide eyed at the fact that he knew so much about the game. Was it a Hades' thing? Did all of us obsess over Mythomagic? 'Cause that would be freaking awesome.

The Pavilion was pretty quiet. All the campers had realized our arrival and gone almost completely silent, except for a couple whispers. Were the Elites really this popular?

I squirmed in my seat, not really knowing what to do. I wasn't used to receiving that much attention; unless, of course, our enemies were staring at me in horror as I was about to completely destroy them. This was completely different, completely terrifying,

And pretty dang awkward too.


End file.
